We have used dense SNP based linkage mapping to identify novel loci associated with familial frontotemporal dementia. This work shows linkage overlapping an extant locus on chromosome 9 which we now is understand is also a risk locus for amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. This positional cloning effort is being lead by Dr. Traynor's group (separate report) and this locus has int he last year been discovered by our laboratory. Our ongoing work on dementia with Lewy bodies and Parkinson's disease with dementia primarily focuses on analysis of loci identified in our genome wide association studies in Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson's disease to see if we can tease out the genetic basis of dementia in these disorders which neuropathologically sit between Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease; further this work has been extended to analyze the effects of genetic risk loci for dementia/parkinson's disease on neuropathology. We continue on working on an analysis to dissect the differences in MAPT risk haplotypes between this disease and Parkinson's disease.